


Spectrum

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Finn, Asexuality, Gen, aroace character, aromantic asexual Poe Dameron, arospec Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Poe explains aromanticism and asexuality to Finn. Some things sound familiar.
Kudos: 8





	Spectrum

“Are you attracted to me?” Finn asks bluntly.

Poe takes a breath as he turns from where he's been working on his X-wing, finds his friend's countenance far more anxious than his words betray. “Um, actually no, sorry.”

“Oh.” Finn makes to turn away, obviously embarrassed, but Poe catches his arm.

“Wait. I'm not attracted to anybody that way, you see. I'm asexual; that's what that means.” Poe gives him one of his dazzling grins, using it to cover his own nerves. “Aromantic, too, while we're on the subject. Not really into the whole sex and romance thing. Sorry to disappoint, buddy.”

But now, rather than embarrassed, Finn is wide-eyed with interest. “Asexual,” he repeats thoughtfully. “That means someone doesn't like sex?”

“Not exactly. Strictly speaking, it means you don't experience sexual attraction to any other people, but it's a spectrum. That attraction can be rare or only develop when you know someone really well or a lot of other definitions. Some ace people still like to have sex, but some don't. I tend to be pretty neutral on it myself.”

“When I was with the First Order,” Finn says, sounding more and more excited, “the stormtroopers were always...sleeping with each other. It was just a thing. But I was never interested. It just seemed kind of gross and like a waste of time. My squadmates made fun of me for it.” Hopeful eyes meet Poe's. “Do you think...?”

“I can't tell you how to identify,” Poe says gently, “but it sounds like you might be a sex-negative or sex-repulsed ace. Have you ever looked at a person and thought about having sex with them?”

Finn's face scrunches up in through. “I don't think so? Like, there have been a few people I've wanted to kiss or hold hands with or maybe take on a date, but never that. Other things always seemed more appealing.”

Poe smiles and claps a hand on his arm. “Sounds like you might be alloace, then – you still experience romantic attraction but not sexual. How does that sound?”

Finn nods eagerly. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like me.”

“It's definitely something you can explore. You know Vi Moradi? She runs a group for us aspecs in the Resistance – people on the ace and aro spectrums. You should come with me to the next meeting.”

“Yeah, I will. Thank you!”

Poe can't help the warmth in his chest as Finn's reaction to hearing all this. It reminds him of his own relief when he first learned the words to describe himself: the knowledge that he wasn't broken, that he wasn't alone.

“Wait. Why did you ask? Are you? Attracted to me? Romantically, I guess?”

Finn laughs easily. “Not really. Even the romantic attraction stuff is sometimes...slippery, for me. Rose dared me, and I couldn't let her call me a keedee. I think she'd like to see us together far more than either of us would. She'll be crushed by the outcome.”

Poe's laughter joins his. “I can't wait to introduce you to Vi and the rest of our group. You'll fit right in, and we'll love to have you.”


End file.
